The New Girl
by urharmony
Summary: What if Emma was the new girl instead of Mia? And she had a baby too. Then Sean comes back to Degrassi to meet her too, that's not all though...he falls in love. But will she resist him? Semma! M just in case.
1. Welcome

**Okay, so you're not confused. No one knows Emma yet. They know Mia though. I'm kind of switching their places to see what it would be like if Emma was the new girl. And no…Sean and Mia NEVER went out. He's only been with Ellie and Amy. It takes place during season 6.**

"Welcome back Cameron" taunts Jay walking out of his trailer and slaps Sean's hand to manly hug and spread apart, Jay jokingly points inside his trailer "Please come in…careful, I just cleaned"

Sean chuckles a bit going back to his motorcycle getting his bag and comes back to hear something that caught his interest.

Over about 4 other trailer homes was one with two girls out front laughing a bit and just hanging out outside.

Sean only noticed Amy cause of her drunkenness and wobbling around, laughing too hard…who was the other though?

Jay waited for Sean to come in and he finally does as he passed out on the couch.

"Next weeks going to be worse" says Jay "I'm even back at school"

"Even after the shooting? They're letting you back in?" jokes Sean

"Yeah, me and Spinner" Jay confirms "Just wasn't as fun without us"

"It's why I left" he admits "That and I wasn't doing good in my grades" he sadly says and shrugs "New life, new start"

"Cheers" Jay didn't listen one bit and just hands a beer over to Sean and smirks "Amy got a new roommate too"

Silence.

Sean was passed out.

Jay laughs and finishes his drink up "Later" he goes to his room and shuts the door.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sean had morning shining in his face and groaned rolling over

"Wake up ass face" jokes Jay, laughing as his own insult and yawns himself "It's 2:30"

"Afternoon?" breaths Sean and gets up running a hand through his long charming hair.

The two go outside to greet morning and walk to Jay's car "I'm telling you…the engine just won't come back" he tells Sean

Sean lifts Jay's car hood and it slams shut cause of his weak morning issues. "shit" he chuckles and yawns with Jay who laughs after until girl laughs over took them

They turn.


	2. whos that girl

"Hey sunshine" Amy taunts them and the other girl laughs a bit.

Jay chuckles and shakes his head "We're tired"

"So you're back huh?" Amy snaps Sean out of watching the other girl and he just nods, she smirks putting hands on his waist "Maybe we should throw a welcome back party" she insists

Jay laughs behind hearing the hint of the play ness and the slut Amy is in her voice. "A party has to have at least more than 2 people Amy" he taunts and she glares

Sean removes her hands and lifts Jay's car hood back up not even caring "Maybe next week" he says

"Um, I'm going to go" the blonde says and Sean sneaks a glance at her.

Amy nods and Jay waves

"Later Nelson" Jay calls out, she gave him a playful glare and Amy laughs a little leaning on the trailer.

Sean turns back to them and Jay breaths "She wants me"

"Who is she?" Sean asks

"Emma Nelson" Jay answers "Hottest of hot"

"What happened to Alex?" Sean raised an eyebrow and Amy laughs until Jay glared hard at her

He shrugs "She turned lesbian"

Sean couldn't hold in his laughter and shook his head trying hard to stop, he then gave a look "The girl doesn't seem trailer type"

"What's that mean?" Amy crossed her arms

"Means she's not a drunk slut" mutters Jay cleaning his tools and nods to Sean "She lives by the school"

"She just get here?" Sean asks

"Why do you care?" Amy bitters not liking guys talking about other things then her.

The guys roll eyes and get back to work.

The next day…

Was the first day back to school.

Degrassi High.


	3. tangled up in you

Emma breaths walking into the Degrassi school and looks around. Amy told her to meet her by the gym. Where the hell was the gym?

Oh well…she looks down to her time tables and went off looking for her locker.

She wore jeans with rips in the knees and her famous white tank top. Nothing special. There was no one to impress.

Her breath stopped in her throat.

There was that guy from the trailer park. The one with Jay.

God! He was even more gorgeous if possible.

#117

Shit. He was beside her locker.

She slowly walked over and started opening her locker.

Sean looked over and back quickly for his heart to skip a bit, he slowly smiled seeing she tried her combination again

"You have to paunch it" he confirms and her soft brown eyes look over, he almost melt.

_Come on Cameron you pussy, get it together._

"Here" Sean hits it for her and it opens, he chuckles a bit "I had it in grade 7"

"How long have you been here?" She taunts and he shrugs smiling

"I'm-"

The bell cut Sean off

"Ah, I got to go" she promised Amy she'd go find her before class "bye" she rushed off

"I'm Sean" he told himself and rolls his eyes "Idiot"

"It's not very good to talk to your-self" a voice comes and goes beside him opening her locker

"Manny…" he drifts in a greeting manor

She smiled over innocently and hits his arm "Just kidding…glad you're back by the way"

"How's Craig?" Sean asks as she got books as he did too

"I don't know…if you call him and actually get him to answer…ask him" she huffs.


	4. whos that guy

Emma went to her 2nd period class and bumped hard into someone after entering it

"O god, sorry" Emma apologizes and walks to a sit.

Manny decided to follow and smiled "You're so new"

"Is it tattooed to my forehead?" jokes Emma

"No…but you do have a virgin tattoo" she confirms

"Virgin tattoo?" Emma smiled a bit

"mhm" Manny smiled happily lowing her jeans a bit to show off her hip of a star tattoo "everyone in Toronto has one" she teased "I can tell your bod is clear"

"Is that bad?" Emma fears "…being a virgin?" to say it, it was weird.

Manny laughs "No it's great. It's rare here…but there all some…in both ways" she laughs with Emma a bit

"I'm Emma Nelson" she finally introduces

"Manny Santos" she greets back as Mrs. Kwan comes in with Sean

"And no more skipping, you hear?" she tells him

Both girls share a joke look and watch back at the scene

"I just got here" mutters Sean sitting near the front

Manny looks to Emma to see her sneaking glances at him and giggles a bit, she wasn't the only one

"Who's that guy?" Emma asks and Manny shook her head smiling

She knew it.

"Sean Cameron. Degrassi's bad boy" Manny says "all girls want him…well most" she confirms

Emma nods looking down and Manny looks to Sean.

He slowly looked over his shoulder and snuck a glance at Emma

Manny smiled a bit.

These two defiantly had sparks flying.


	5. to get you

A week went by fast and Emma was getting the hang of the school.

It was actually pretty fun and no one knew about her very much.

Which was a good and bad thing at the same time.

She went to her locker and put books into it as Sean comes and leans beside it

"Aren't you the popular one already" he teased

She smiled over and shrugs "what can I say?"

"You're friends with Manny, Chanel, Mia…Darcy…" he keeps drifting and her laugh sung in his ears

"Is that bad?" she asks closing her locker

"Well it's hard to get you alone" Sean jokes and Emma points around and he wanted to hit himself "Theres a place…The Dot. You should come with me…Amy and Jay are there right now"

She smiled guilty and he laughs a bit

"You going with Darcy?" he asks

"Manny" She sadly says wanting to go with him.

He bit his tongue "That's alright…" he went to go

"Hey" she calls and he turns walking back wards "Tell Amy you guys could come over…after school or something" she tried not to blush.

Sean smirks and nods turning

Obviously will.

"Oh la la" sang Manny in Emma's ear who looks over

"What?" she asks as they walk down the hall

"What?!" laughs Darcy coming up behind "You're falling for Sean Cameron's curse?!"

"What do you mean?" Emma asks curouisly

"Darcy" protests Manny "don't…he's not like that anymore and you know it"

"Don't you know Jay?" Darcy ignores Manny and Emma nods "Sean is JUST like him"

She walks ahead and Emma slowly walks behind.

Manny let out a sad breath and shook her head


	6. Look at you look at me

They all sat in the dot and Emma moved in so Manny and some guy named Jimmy could squish in.

Darcy and Spinner were on the other side with another guy named Peter

"Why do you have to be here?" Manny snaps at Peter

"Come on Manny" says Darcy "you know he's the new cheer guy"

Manny gasps turning to Emma "I so forgot to tell you…you should try out"

Darcy yelps and claps "oh ya ya"

They all share looks.

Emma laughs a little "Um maybe"

"After school try outs" Darcy points "be there"

"We can put you in a lil' blue skirt and you can spell" Spinner jokes, Emma laughs a bit.

Sean was beyond Spinner sitting with Jay and Amy. Alex there too for some reason

She must be back for more school credit

"So where are you from?" Jimmy asks Emma who tries paying attention

"Um…Connecticut" she answers and they all nod.

She caught Sean's eye and they both look away embarrassed but smiling.

Sean Cameron was falling for Miss.Nelson.

BACK WITH SEAN

"You got the dick for Nelson?" Jay asks

Alex gave him a disgust look "You say the wrongest things Jay" she shook her head rolling her eyes "No wonder I broke up with you"

"Cause you didn't like the dick" Jay snaps back

Sean chuckles shaking his head and Alex kicked his leg "ow" he rubs it

Amy glared over "Emma? You like Emma?" she rolls eyes

"We're going there tonight right?" Jay says and Alex nods, she liked her. She remembered her from her visiting Amy last summer.

Emma and Amy were old friends from elementary school.

"yeah" Sean answers "We're going"

He watches her again.


	7. Lily Nelson

Emma did so good she was already on the cheerleading squad for sure and was even said by Manny and Darcy

She was even on her way to the dot to pick up her uniform

"She's good" Darcy admits inside the dot and Manny nods smiling

"I think she's great…and she has a thing for Sean Cameron" Manny giggles and thinks, what a great couple they'd make

Darcy frowns "Then we got to brainwash her not to"

"Why not?" Manny frowns

"Cause Emma is our good girl…I might even bring her to the sister group…she looks catholic and innocent" Darcy smiled happily and frowns "And Sean Cameron isn't"

"Okay Sister Christian" Manny makes fun rolling her eyes

The door opens and closed with a bell.

"Hey guys" Emma comes with a little girl who smiled happily on her hip

Manny gasped happily reaching out the little girls hand who reached for hers "She so cute, what's her name?"

Darcy smiled waving to the little girl

"You guys…this is my daughter Lily" Emma introduced and Manny smiled bigger holding Lily now who giggles

"Pretty hair" Lily played with it

"You too" Manny said back playing with Lily's long blonde curly hair and admired her smooth pale skin "She's not so tanned like her mommy" Manny teased

Darcy was still in shock

Innocent her ass.

"She's-she's yours?" she stuttered, Emma smiled nodding.

Darcy gulped hard.

She obviously didn't like this at all.


	8. falling hard

Jay, Alex, Amy and Sean slowly went upstairs and Amy stopped at the list and looked for Nelson

"Nelson…Nelson…" she read through trying to find it

Jay waved them off "It's this way"

"How do you know?" Alex asks and he just shrugs

"I've known her for 2 years…" he drifts and Sean just follows. \

He liked the apartment…seemed cozy.

Jay knocked on the door as Sean leaned on the door frame with the girls behind and the door opened

"You're not Emma" teased Jay looking down, Sean joined his laugh.

The little blonde girl, Lily…laughed

"Hey Lil…" greets Amy walking in, Lily pouted and then looks with her big wide eyes to Sean and giggled.

"She likes you Cam" Alex jokes and pats his back walking into the room "Make sure Emma doesn't get jealous of you too"

"She's so short" Sean had to smile though as the girl grabbed both his and Jay's hand bringing them in and closes the door.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lily let go of their hands and ran to Emma on the couch with Alex plopping her butt in between and giggles.

Sean almost fell down into his chair

Mommy?

Sean stared at the girl he was falling in love with and then back to Lily.

Same eyes and hair… it was her daughter.

Sean swallowed hard.

"Let's watch Toy Story" smiled Lily waving the movie in her hands.

Amy got a call and smirks getting up "I got to go meet Kevin at the Rave…see you guys later" she left and they all share look

"Please mommy" whines Lily

"No…you got to go to bed" Emma says as Lily groans trying to get comfy beside her and Alex laughs as Jay gets up

Lily screamed and laughed as he picks her up over his shoulder.

Lily caught Sean's hand "I don't wanna go bed, don't let them take me!" she yells to him, and since coming in Sean got his breath back and his eyes sunk into the little girls.

She was a cutie. He smiled a bit

"How about if I take you?" he asks

She smiled falling into his lap "yeah!"

Emma hid her smile watching Lily pull Sean's hand guiding him to her bedroom.

Alex laughs at a rejected Jay who gave Emma a look

"What?" Emma asks and laughs a bit.

She was falling for Sean Cameron…hard.


	9. Waken

The teenagers found themselves asleep on the floor with pillows and blankets.

Sean found himself first up and fluttered his eyes open by a noise.

He woke up and smiled a bit seeing Emma sleeping next to him sound asleep like the angel she was.

He then frowns to Jay's snore in his ear.

Alex…who was even asleep, punches him to shut up. Sean chuckles until hearing the noise again.

He turns his head and slowly and quietly got up carefully not to wake Emma up as he gave her his blanket.

He slyly smiled running a hand through his hair and walked to the kitchen

That noise again.

"Opps" came Lily's voice and Sean chuckles.

She was dropping cereal everywhere. Her big brown eyes peered up guilty to him and giggles.

"Here" he jumps her up on the chair so she stood at his, well almost his size.

Emma slowly woke and sat up stretching to hear muffles and talking.

Sean's voice.

Her heart skipped to it.

She got up and stared lovingly as she looked to see what was the chaos in the kitchen.

Sean was pouring Lily's milk into the cereal as she cleaned up the mess and stole one from the bowl giggling at Sean innocently who tired snickers.

Emma rolled her eyes, Lily always had a thing for waking people up early…too early.

"Sorry" she finally makes her way into the kitchen and Sean did the smirk she melts to every time she sees it.

"I was up anyway" he lies and they smile.

Lily smiled watching them together.

Hmm….


	10. Lily's song

Emma chased a laughing Lily into her room and grabs her.

Lily shrieks "Mommy!" she laughs and landed with her on the bed and cuddles in.

Emma beside since Lily wouldn't sleep unless someone there and then they could go.

Lily was slowly drifting to sleep and yawns "Mommy?"

"Hm?.." Emma mumbles, tired herself.

"Are we staying here forever?" Lily turns to her and plays with her moms blonde long hair.

"I'm not sure Lil" she admits sadly

"I hate moving" mumbles Lily

"You like it here?" Emma asks and she fastly nods and turns red

"I like Sean" Lily confirms and Emma laughs at her blushing and tickles her.

Lily laughed until breathless and Emma finally stopped and rolled over on her back

"Me too" Emma admits softly looking up at the ceiling thinking about him.

Lily sits up "Do you still like Daddy?" she asks

Emma sadly looks to her "I-" she croaks "Me and Daddy are just friends Lily, and…you can't tell anyone who it is okay?"

Lily sadly nods "Kay.."

"Pinky swear?" Emma teased putting her pinky finger out, Lily shakes it with hers and Emma laughs leaning her head on Lily's forehead who smiled back.

"Mommy likes Sean" sang Lily and Emma's eyes widen

"Lily!" she yells chasing her.

Lily squeals running away.

The two laughs are heard.


	11. Anti Moms

"Heather Sinclair" Darcy smiled giving the girl her cheerleading outfits.

Everyone for the squad were being picked in the gym.

Manny who was beside Darcy smiled at Emma, she was for sure getting it.

"Okay" smiled Darcy getting up and the girls groan seeing the wanting list was done, she went to get her coat.

"No" Manny got up and blocks Darcy to point at her friend "You forgot Emma" she said

"No, I didn't" Darcy crossed arms giving Manny a look

"You didn't call my name" Emma says coming to them and looks to Manny and back at Darcy

"I know" Darcy shot back and raised an eyebrow, got up…and left.

"Darcy!" Manny yells as she chased her down the stairs of Degrassi "You can't do this, you know she's even better than you" she bitters

Emma slowly and sadly came out the door and checked the scene out.

"Well…" drifts Darcy glaring back at Emma "She's not the captine" she turned and got in her car speeding away.

Manny watched glaring and softens turning to Emma "Em, I'm so sorry…I don't know why-"

Emma cuts her off "Well ido, anti moms right?" Emma laughs at herself "Why do I even try?" she walks away

"Emma!" Manny yells but she already left.

Emma walked back into the school to pass Sean who turns and stares; he shakes his head removing her outfit out of his head and reflected onto her beautiful face

"Detention sucked" he jokes "But uh…I can tell someone is now a cheerleader" he teased her and caught up beside her.

He then sees she is crying "what's wrong?" he quickly asks in worried ness.

He put hands on her soft arms and she shrugged him off, the world hated her…

Why was he even bothering talking to her? She was always screwing up, she was stupid

"Nothing" She lies, why should he waste his time on her?

But he was watching her very sadly until she was out of sight. He looks down.


	12. Push me too hard

The cheerleaders sat around Darcy and other guys who were flirting.

The typical ravine guys in the school cafeteria…weird but the cheerleading type.

Manny and Emma now wore jeans and walked over

"Hey guys" greets Spinner beside his girl friend Darcy

She sizes Emma up and turns to Manny "Hey Manny" she only greets

"Darcy, what is your problem?" Emma snapped

Jay, Alex and Sean then walk into the lunch area

"You! How could you not tell me you had a daughter?!" Darcy stands.

"I just met you! I brought her along the 1st time we ever hung out" Emma confirms "What more did you need?"

"What's going on?" Sean asks Spinner who shrugs, also clueless.

Everyone was watching the girls.

"Well I don't like sluts" Darcy confirms and Emma glared hard

"Must be hard to look in the mirror then" Manny crossed arms at Darcy who's mouth dropped in anger and shock.

"Not like her" Darcy said eyeing Emma "I mean come on, did you really plan on having a baby?" Darcy asks "Putting you on the Degrassi team is just a mistake, like your daughter"

"A mistake?" Emma grits her teeth

"If you got knocked up on purpose your just more screwed up, in that case…you have even more bigger issues" Darcy was then shoved hard and fell into a guy

Some people gasp and Jay and Sean laugh entreatingly.

Alex stood next to Manny and Emma just incase.


	13. I'll get in your face

The guy Darcy was pushed upon stood her up and takes a step forward "Emma Nelson" he says and she stared, he smirks "Didn't know you moved here…couldn't get enough of the ravine?"

Emma rolls her eyes turning and Sean took a step forward

"Tell me" Aaron said "Did you find out who the father was?"

Even Jay went to punch him but Emma got there first.

_SMACK!!!_

She crossed him across the face

"Hey!" another girl yells and girls scream at the scene, some cafeteria people chanting 'fight' over and over repeating.

The guy stood up and it really looked like he was going to hit her back, Sean punched him back down and Alex punched some guy that was going to tackle Sean from behind.

Manny shoved the girl off of Emma and the girl harshly shoved her back into Spinner, she glared madly and tackled the hell out of her onto a mat and get smacking her in the face

"Manny!" Emma yells but they were too at it.

She stood behind Sean who collar locked Aaron who had a bloody nose, up against the wall "Sean" she says and he looks at her "Stop"

He catched his breath and glared at Aaron slowly letting go for her

Mrs.H comes in with Mr.Armstrong "All students report to the office!" he yells

Everyone got off another and stared at the 2 adults.

"NOW!" Mrs.H yells as hard as she could.

Emma huffs and glared back at Darcy.

She breaths and rolls eyes crossing her arms…

The teenagers went to the office.


	14. Daddy's Little Girl

"So that was fun" jokes Sean running up to catch with Emma, she huffs shaking head as they were still in school and she headed for her locker.

Sean noticed Emma didn't look so happy but still followed her.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Sean questions quietly to lean on the locker beside.

"Just some guy" Emma said.

Sean saddens a bit knowing he wasn't going anywhere with Emma, she stood in front of her locker putting in the combination.

"Just another screw up like me" she mumbles and opened her locker.

Sean gave her a odd look "What makes you so horrible?" he didn't understand.

"Just forget it okay?" Emma took out her bag and turned to him "It was a mistake even coming here" she took off down the hall.

Sean watched her until she left out of the school doors and cursed under his breath.

He liked Emma, like...really, really, liked her, maybe even something more.

If she left now?

He'd feel somewhat like an idiot. He wanted to tell her his feelings but she was so different from other girls. They would usually tell him their feelings.

He didn't even know if Emma liked him back. Plus, he already fell for Lily the first day she looked her big eyes up at him. It was a curse.

LATER AT EMMA'S APARTMENT:

Jay walked around her kitchen holding Lily and flying her in the air from time to time.

"Mommmmyy" she sings and laughs hysterically putting her arms around Jay's neck as Emma came in the door.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks Jay.

Jay points to the clock "You were late for your daughter" he confirms and she shuts her eyes to breath.

"I'm SO sorry Lily" she apologized.

"It's okay mommy" Lily shined her bright smile to kiss Jay on the cheek and hug him tight "Daddy picked me up"

Emma leans on the kitchen counter to nod and stare down... What was she going to do about everything? Nothing was going her way.

Oh and yeah... Jay was Lily's father.

Another thing that was getting caught up in a huge mess.

How was she to explain that one? Especially to Sean...


End file.
